bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Trava
Trava is a Bo-Lesterin hunter who's usually seen around Pala-Koro Biography Pre-RPG: Trava was raised on the road by her travelling merchant father. He was a haggler, and not completely reputable, and most of the time Trava was left to her own devices when she wasn’t helping her father. She sought to nature for many things; comfort, excitement, fun, friendship and challenge, and quickly got aspirations of becoming a hunter after seeing one with his spoils and hearing his tale. Her father didn’t approve, however, insisting that she was to take over his business when she came of age. Trava grew to resent her father, growing more and more enamored by the image of the hunter, and the freedom of her animal friends every day until her father died in an accident involving angry customers and too much pushing. Trava left her old man behind and started pursuing her dream. The Rahi taught her freedom, and that’s where her fascination for them comes. 2013 Arc: Chance encounters Trava ran into Kikao and Soro right after finishing up a hunt. The three shared a meal and then came upon Pala-Koro under reconstruction. Appearance and Tools Appearance A physical specimen in her prime, Trava is no fragile female: corded muscle runs the length of her lean form, and her armor fits snugly around her form like a comfortable glove. She’s tall for her kind, and is generally wearing pretty light travelling garments. Through her oddly shaped mask burns the eyes of a hunter; dead set, piercing and dissecting. Her primary color is green, with accents of yellow on her limbs. Her eyes and heartlight are a light green. Tools and Equipment Dart Blower, Bo Staff, Hunting Knife Abilities and Traits Abilities Fast, agile and fluid, Trava moves with a dancer’s grace, matching the movements of her prey even as she uses precise blows to bring them down. She’s a tracker, a survivalist and pathfinder, all the skills a hunter needs. She’s also knowledgeable in the ways of poisons and herbs, for healing, tea, paralysis, sleep and even death on rare occasions. Fighting Style Trava’s way of hunting is rather unorthodox; she foregoes the use of traps and snares completely, seeing the restriction of freedom it brings about as deplorable, and brings down her prey in what could most accurately be called “single combat” between hunter and prey. Personality and Traits Generally calm, mellow and amiable, with a notable sarcastic streak, Trava is the spitting image of the honorable game hunter, except with a bit of an attitude problem. She’s quick to throw out a jab or two at you, but she’s not mean-spirited or nasty, just kind of aloof. She loves nature, in all its facets and forms, and is usually to be found outdoors with a good book when she’s not out hunting. What Trava loves the most in the word is freedom, in all its facets, and she considers restricting or robbing anyone of their freedom in any way absolutely horrid. Call it a middle finger against her controlling father, call it principle, it doesn’t change the fact that Trava’s as free as they come, and has every intention of keeping it that way. Relationships Friends and Allies Soro Kikao Kythera Enemies Quotes TBA Trivia * Trava was made on the spot for Tyler's Pala-Koro hangout initiative. Category:Bo-Lesterin Category:Lesterin Category:Characters * Trava's name was suggested by Demitsorou, and is in fact the russian word for "grass"Category:Hunters